Helga
'''Helga' was the loyal lover-turned-spouse of Floki. After several years together, Floki proposed marriage after he learned that Helga was carrying his child. They had a daughter, Angrboda. Despite going through a lot because of Floki, including the death of their daughter, she still remained loyal and loving to him. At the end of Season Four, she was unfortunately killed by Tanaruz. Biography Season 1 Helga is often seen with Floki, an eccentric boat builder who is also one of Ragnar's closest friends. The two are lovers, though they are not in a committed relationship and will invite others to join them in bed. Nevertheless, the two seem fairly stable and have genuine affection for each other. Season 2 Floki and Helga continue their relationship, which appears stronger than ever as they appear to be living together on a secluded beach, outside of Kattegat. Ragnar plans to return to England with Floki. While there, Kattegat is attacked by Jarl Borg and taken over. When news reaches Ragnar, he and several men, including Floki , quickly head home, landing on the secluded beach that Floki and Helga call home. Helga is grateful to see Floki alive, though he says the Gods must be angry with them as the journey was far from smooth. Ragnar is able to take back Kattegat with the help of his former wife, Lagertha. Several days later, Helga comes to tell her lover that she is pregnant with his child. Floki at first seems thrilled, but then realizes that the child will have a terrible father and laments over the news. Helga is upset and she tries to persuade Floki that he will be a good father. Floki changes his mind and says it is good news. He then proposes that they should get married, which Helga happily agrees to. The joyous ceremony finally unites Helga and Floki together in marriage. Not long after the marriage, Floki leaves with Ragnar on another England raid. Helga is heavily pregnant by this time; when Floki returns, she has given birth to a healthy baby girl. Helga seeks Floki out when he does not come to them. Unbeknownst to her, King Horik is planning to kill Ragnar and his family, with the presumed help of Floki. Floki holds the child, which he names Angrboda, before demanding that Helga stay away from Kattegat. Though Helga is clearly upset that Floki will not return with her, she does not question him. Season 3 Helga has fallen into the role of a dutiful wife and mother. However, Floki complains their marriage makes him too happy; he needs something but isn't quite sure what it is. She tells Floki that he may leave if he desires, but Floki does not want that either. He says she is too nice to him; she should be angry that he's unhappy. Helga tells him that she is angry, but being angry would not help either of them. Floki has always been known for being slightly eccentric, though his hatred for Athelstan and his God (or more, that Ragnar seems to favor Athelstan over himself) seem to push him further than ever before. He frightens Helga with his fervor, grabbing her by the neck, exclaiming that the Gods have demanded a great sacrifice. Unbeknownst to Helga and the others, Floki deems the sacrifice to be Athelstan, who puts up no resistance. After Athelstan's death, Floki believes the Gods have granted him the ability to build a great fleet for Ragnar so that they may take Paris. Helga is horrified to learn that Floki killed Athelstan, and runs away. He is unfazed and simply goes back to what he was doing. Helga has since become close with Aslaug and Siggy; the three are often together taking it in turns to babysit while Ragnar, Floki and the other warriors are off fighting in other lands. Helga joins Floki in Paris, though his cold and erratic behaviour has driven a wedge between the two. Ragnar's miserable defeat, coupled with his growing interest in Christianity (culminating in his baptism), causes Floki to lose all respect for his leader. Helga will not so easily forgive her husband, however. Season 4 Helga mourns the death of her daughter who dies of fever during the winter months. However she still loves her husband who is being punished by Ragnar for killing Athelstan. She is happy when Ragnar forgives and frees him. Helga and Floki reconcile while they both mourn the loss of their daughter. Helga, sometime later becomes friends with Torvi and Yidu. She accompanies her husband to Frankia to fight Rollo who has betrayed the Vikings once again. When the Franks attack the Viking camp, Helga is injured, but survives. After the Vikings's have been defeat in the final battle, she returns to Kattegat with her husband. She then says her goodbye's to her husband as he and Bjorn leave to go and invade the Mediterranean. In the episode "Two Journeys", Helga goes with her husband Floki to Normandy. In "Crossings", She adopts Tanaruz, an orphan, after her parents had been killed by Harald and Halfdan. She goes with her and Floki to the Wessex and we see that Tanaruz has more afraid of her than Floki. In "The Reckoning", Helga is killed by Tanaruz. Personality Helga is portrayed as a woman of deep integrity. She can also be described as being a very loving, compassionate woman who is very loyal and devoted to her husband Floki. She is kind of a wild, carefree, Viking hippie, who is a fundamental Pagan. She and her husband Floki can be both described as being outsiders due to her shy personality and Floki's mental health issues. Helga is a strong, independent woman who’s had to deal with huge traumas in her life such as almost dying and the tragic death of her and Floki's daughter Angroda. Issue # Angrboda - named after the Giantess Angrboda in Norse mythology (and Loki's first wife), her birth brings joy to Helga but worries Floki as he fears he will not be a good father. # Tanaruz Quotes Trivia * Helga in Old Norse means "Holy, Blessed". * The God Loki had a wife named Sigyn who was very faithful and loving. Some say Helga represents Sigyn in the Vikings (TV series). Gallery File:Helga_c1.png File:Helga_Profile.png File:Helga new pic.png File:Wedding_2-07_a.jpg File:Wedding_2-07_b.jpg File:Wedding_2-07_c.jpg File:Wedding_2-07_d.jpg File:Wedding_2-07_e.jpg File:Wedding_2-07_f.jpg File:Wedding_2-07_g.jpg File:Wedding_2-07_h.jpg File:Wedding_2-07_i.jpg File:Wedding_2-07_j.jpg File:Wedding_2-07_k.jpg File:Wedding_2-07_l.jpg File:Wedding_2-07_m.jpg File:Floki_Helga_Baby.png File:Helga_promo.jpg File:Helga_and_Floki_3-07.jpg File:Helga_and_Floki_4-05_a.jpg File:Helga_and_Floki_4-05_b.jpg File:Helga_and_Ragnar_4-11.jpg File:Helga_and_Floki_4-12_a.jpg File:Helga_and_Floki_4-12_b.jpg File:Helga_and_Floki_4-13.jpg File:Tumblr_ojnqj6Tch61rsb51ro3_400.gif File:Vikings_417_gallery_4.jpg File:Helga_fate.jpg Appearances fr:Helga it:Helga ru:Хельга uk:Хельга Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Norwegian